


Abyss

by amuk



Series: Spotlight [5]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Fear, Gen, Introspection, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like looking into a dark hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 19. That’s scary stuff, man

It was like looking into a dark hole. No matter how hard she stared, she never knew how far it went, just that it was deep and might never end. There would be small shadows crawling out of the hole, trying to grab her, but she always made it a point to stay just outside it.

 

She feared it, in a sense, because if it grabbed her and sucked her into it, she might never escape it. No light ever shone in or out of that hole and even if she hated, she never wanted to be consumed by that hate. She wanted to find a way to escape from it, to close that hole a little.

 

Sometimes, things would escape from the hole. Useful things, capable of helping her get what she wanted when she wanted it. In the end, though, they were still things that came out of that hole and she never kept them out longer than she had to.

 

(She could feel the hole pulling her in, the shadows flowing through her blood.)

 

Sometimes she would try to hide that hate, to shove it in a corner to that it was never seen again. She would push a boulder on top of that hole, keep away and never let it touch her, and hope that maybe it would disappear by itself. It would be gone forever and she could be Kyoko once more without it.

 

In the end, she couldn’t because that hate was a part of her. Intricately woven into her very being. The hate would always be there, lying in wait until she released it once more and then she would be back where she started, trying to get rid of it. Like a race-track, no matter how far she runs she always returns to it and that in itself defines her. 

 

(Who would she be without that hate?)


End file.
